


Quien quererte como nadie quiso, fui.

by Ghraentseell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feels, Flowers, Gen, Past Relationship(s), THE DEVIL WORKS FAST BUT I WORK FASTER, adashi, just me and some stress relief
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: Shiro regresa a su hogar para reunir algunas cosas, a su vida no le hace falta nada pero hay algo en su mente que continua ahi y no puede ignorarlo, ni puede tampoco fingir que no nota que el sentimiento esta relacionado con el vacio de haber perdido a alguien.No puedes disculparse cuando ya has sido perdonado.





	Quien quererte como nadie quiso, fui.

**Author's Note:**

> Aparentemente decidi que el escribir acerca de amores pasados y flores es terapeutico para el alma.  
> [Inspirado en esta cancion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dntgsqKjQ0Y)  
> y en las begonias que significan "cordialidad" representando una ofrenda de paz.

El final de algo siempre marca un nuevo comienzo.

Shiro camina despacio, sabe que el no estará esperándolo al otro lado de la puerta. Introduce la lleve a la cerradura y con manos temblorosas la hace girar; en el interior todo permanece justo como lo había dejado y el ambiente generado por los recuerdos aglomerados tras todos los años pasados lo invaden de golpe junto con la nostalgia reprimida ahí mismo.

Aún siente su perfume en el aire.

Shiro cierra los ojos un momento e inspira antes de armarse de valor y continuar, el fantasma de su fragancia cubre el ambiente como las finas capas de polvo que logra ver encima de las fotografías del pasillo mientras camina hacia la sala de estar, y se imagina por un segundo que él continúa ahí, que lo ha perdonado, que no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Nada en el lugar había cambiado y aún así se siente como un extraño dentro de aquel sitio, porque después de todo ya no encaja.

Cuando se sienta en el sillón nota la brisa entrando por las ventanas abiertas y una pequeña nota situada sobre la mesa. El papel era blanco, pero está también cubierto de polvo como todo en la habitación, indicándole que lleva aquí casi tanto tiempo como él ha estado ausente.

Algo dentro de el le dice que el autor ha estado aquí cerca tan sólo unos momentos antes de que el apareciera, y aunque ahora ya no esté presente ha dejado un rastro, la simple idea logra sacarle una sonrisa.

Le parece que el tiempo se detiene mientras toma el papel y lo desdobla, encontrándose con una caligrafía que conoce muy bien.

 

 

 

_Creí haberte conocido y saber quienes éramos._

_Te perdí el sentido entre más intentaba descubrir tu misterio, porque no estabas aquí para darme respuestas. Me inventé un futuro a tu lado, ignorando que quizás no fuera eso lo que quisieras para tu vida, porque solo pensaba en tenerte a mi lado._

_No encuentro una forma correcta para pedirte perdón._

_Te escribí una nota el día en que te conocí, una cuando te fuiste y te dejare una aquí ahora para cuando hayas regresado. Siempre he temido que el hombre que vuelva no sea aquel a quien vi partir, y tal vez puedas llamarme egoísta o cobarde, pero aprenderé a sobrellevar ese peso._

_No estaré ahí cuando regreses, porque sé que existe aquella probabilidad de que no quieras verme otra vez y eso si es algo a lo que no me podría enfrentar jamás._

_Espero no me guardes rencor por todo lo que dije, creí que era lo correcto._

_Anhelábamos tanto la libertad y teníamos aún algunos años más, pero quizás donde yo solo miraba al tiempo pasando, tu veías un sinónimo del final del que tanto querías escapar, se que odias sentirte así, sé que tenías miedo y lamento haberte hecho escoger, ambos tomamos nuestros caminos y ahora yo estoy perdido._

_Creo que tuve suerte de haberte conocido alguna vez, y te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero realmente no estoy dispuesto a ver como te marchas, ni de ver cómo te destruyes._

_No estoy listo ahora, y no estuve listo aquel día._

_Sé que no confundes mi desesperación con crueldad, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si hubiera sido capaz de decir algo para mantenerte a mi lado. Tal vez no, y aunque lamento haberte dicho todo aquello, aún dudo que sea correcto que nos hayan enseñado a pensar así, a creer que la misión es más importante que el individuo._

_Realmente vales mucho más que eso, y creo que te mereces más de lo que puedo ofrecer._

_Espero encuentres aquello que estabas buscando y que regreses a salvo._

**_A._ **

 

 

Guarda la nota en su bolsillo cuando termina de leerla, le parece agradable que haya mantenido su memoria al menos por un tiempo. Supone que todo esto ha sido difícil para ambos de diferentes maneras, Shiro aún lo extraña, y seguro que Adam aprendió a olvidar luego de que se anunciará su desaparición.

Quizás Adam fuese quien merecerá algo mejor, no había sido la única ocasión en que Shiro lo había dejado atrás para hacer algo peligroso.

Haberlo dejado dolió tanto como la primera vez, pero al menos Shiro puede mirar al pasado y recordarlo como una de las personas más importantes de su vida, como la primera persona que tuvo su corazón; pero aún más importante, como aquel quien fue su más grande amigo.

Continúa reuniendo varias de sus antiguas pertenencias hasta que Hunk estaciona el auto enfrente y baja junto a Keith para ayudarlo a llevar sus cosas al nuevo departamento que estarán compartiendo.

Cuando Shiro se acerca a cerrar las ventanas, nota un pequeño bulto justo a un lado de la última que permanece abierta, descubre que escondidas tras la cortina se encuentra un pequeño ramo de begonias, sus flores favoritas. Las toma y las pone dentro de la última caja que debe de llevar al auto.

“Entonces ¿Estuvo aquí?” le pregunta Keith una vez que cierra la puerta.

“No,” responde Shiro con simpleza y prosigue a contarles acerca de la nota.

“Supongo que es bueno que al menos se despidiera,” comenta Hunk, quien va al volante y Shiro asiente en silencio.

Quizás algún día puedan volver a verse y hablar de nuevo como en los viejos tiempo, aún les quedan cosas que resolver y asuntos que tienen que perdonar.

Pero Shiro no va a mortificarse, cada uno tomo su decisión. Está feliz de estar aquí ahora y no se arrepiente de haber tomado el camino difícil, está feliz de estar de vuelta en su hogar, puede que continúe extrañando a Adam y le tome un tiempo poder superarlo por completo, pero gracias a esto encontró una familia en donde ser aceptado, y es todo lo que importa.

Este su primer paso para dejarlo atrás.


End file.
